Graverobber Deals With Fangirls
by Me and Gaara 4ever
Summary: Graverobber meets a black haired beauty. Black haired beauty is leader of Fangirls. Black haired beauty summons Fangirls. Graverobber meets Fangirls. Fangirls attack him. Graverobber now knows that horrors of Fangirls.


Okay! Not much to say cause I get this started but this story just hit me! XD I'm planning on writing an actual story but I wanna update my other stories first before I make a new one. This is a one-shot! TOTAL HUMOR! Lol! I have to thank my little sister for getting me into Repo! The Genetic Opera. And I know someone who cosplays as Graverobber...and quite well to. Let's just say...I went into slight shock when I saw him. Haha! ANY-OW!

Neko: Move on with it will you! Stop blabbering!

Fiiiiiiiine! T^T Meanie butt...ALRIGHTY THEN! HERE WE GO! This is how Graverobber deals with fangirls from our world! ;) ENJOY! (PS: The character who is the leader of the fangirls shall be appearing in the story that I will write in the future. She's gunna be featured as Shilo's older half-sister and is a supreme badass.)

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Graverobber<span>_**

There was no question about it. Fangirls. Are. Fucking. Crazy! Scalpel Girls, Z-Addcits, Repo men, and Amber Sweet he could deal with. But fangirls? This was a whole new level for him. It had started out with him just walking down the ally ways, coming from just picking up some new supplies. Zydrate from the dead corpse. A smile was sketched across his makeup pale face. He was humming to himself, minding his own business. He suddenly spotted, spotting someone that he wasn't familiar with, a new face. He tilted his head, his bright blue eyes watching the form, observing it carefully. The form happened to be female. She wore black short-shorts with a black corset with zippers criss-crossed with green underneath the zippers. She wore knee-high black converse with black fishnets covering her pale thighs. Fishnets covered her pale arms as well. Her hair was black with red tips, which came down to her mid-back as he could see and she had a panda backpack on her back. He couldn't see her face because she was facing away from him but from the view he could see, she had a nice sculpture ass. He racked his eyes over her form, drinking her in. She suddenly turned around and his jaw dropped slightly. The girl had a heart shaped face with doe-like eyes. Her eyes were blue, like his, but brighter and lighter, almost like she was carrying pure Zydrate within her. She wore black eyeliner and black eyeshadow that faded to grey. Her nose was small and dainty, almost like a button nose. Her lips were plump and full but was colored with dark blue lipstick, which was also pulled up into a taunting evil smirk which also revealed a perfect set of straight white teeth. Her whole face, neck and the tops of her breast were pale, like her thighs and arms. Bangs fell across her forehead, nearly covering her eyes. She tilted her head, revealing more of her neck as she thanked the person behind her. She moved towards the man in front of her, her eyes sparkling with mischievous. He could see that she was even more gorgeous up close.

"So this is where you've been hiding." She said.

Her voice was pure, haunting slightly and soft. His own black painted lips curved into a smirk.

"Where else would I be hiding?" He asked, teasing coming into his voice.

"A dumpster or a graveyard." she said, her eyes sparkling even more as she leaned against the wall.

He leaned down, his arm over her head and he asked, "What does a beautiful thing like you doing around these parts anyway?"

"Oooooohhhh...just, looking around. Seeing what dealers are around. What I can get." She said nonchalant.

He raised an eyebrow slightly but held a smirk, his voice dropping, "So how could I be of serve to you?"

She shivered slightly but then leaned up quickly, causing him to back up with slight shock.

"There is a lot of things that you can help us with."

"Us?" he asked, sounding skeptical.

"Oh yes." She said, her voice sounding evil then suddenly let out a whistle.

He faintly heard a rumbling which cause him to look around, wondering where that noise was coming from. Then he heard it. Screaming. But this was a different type of screaming. He twisted his body around to see a mob of girls. All of them were dressed in weird clothes. Some of them had his face and others had cameras. He blinked, startled.

"Um...hello?" he said, confused.

They screamed with joy.

"I LOVE YOU!"

"MARRY ME!"

"I WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABIES!"

He got very scared and he glanced at the beauty to discover that she was gone. He looked at the mob of girls in front of him, backing away slowly but with each step that he took, they took. He continued to back away and they continued to follow him.

"Can I help you girls?" He asked.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! SO HOT!" They all screamed then pounced at him.

He let out a sharp yell, dodging their grabbing hands before bolting off with the girls following after him.

"GRAVES! COME BACK!" One girl yelled

"YEAH! WE JUST WANT TO RAPE YOU!" other yelled.

"NO FUCKING WAY! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" He yelled back at them, quite angry at the beauty who summoned these monsters.

"BUT GRAVEROBBER! WE LOVE YOU!" They all yelled.

"I DON'T CARE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" He yelled, turning down sharp allies.

But they seemed just to follow him and a couple of them actually tackled him, sending him to the ground.

"GOT HIM!" The one who tackled him yelled.

The rest of the girls jumped him as well, screaming and tearing at his clothes.

"GET OFF!" He yelled, squirming to get away.

"I GOT HIS GUN!" One yelled.

"ZYDRATE!" Everyone else yelled, each tackling each other for a taste.

He slowly crawled away from the mob and when he had the chance, he got up and ran like hell, never once looking back. On top of the roof crouching was the beauty who had summoned the rabid raving fangirls. Her dark blue painted lips was curved across her face in an evil smirk. She couldn't wait to find her next victim. She giggled and disappeared. And poor Graverobber had nightmares about the rabid raving fangirls from now on...all thanks to that girl.


End file.
